custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Science Fun (Video) (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Science Fun is a Custom Barney and Friends Season 2 video released in March 1, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are doing some scientific stuff. But when The Winkster steals the science videotape, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Growing #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #My Yellow Blankey #Me and My Teddy #The Winkster Song #A Hunting We Will Go #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Games #The Library #Books are Fun #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #The Shape Song #Painting the Shapes #Hug a Color #Our Animal Friends #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under the Sea #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Barney Bag #The Popcorn Song #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Weather Riddle Song #If All the Raindrops #You Can Count On Me #Everyone Is Special #Friendship Song #I Love You End Credit Music #The Winkster Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his 1994 voice and 1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also used in "Fun & Games". *The Barney voice used in this video also heard in "Up We Go!". *The BJ costume used in this video silimar to the one of the Late 1993/1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 2 1994 episodes (Barney Live! In New York City, Let's Make Music! (1994), Baby Bop's New Friend, etc). *The BJ voice used in this video also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video also seen in "My Favorite Things!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The musical arrangments used in this video are also used in the new mestail of "Barney Songs". *The arrangments for the background music are also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The version of I Love You is the same from the "Camp WannaRunnaRound" album, with a mix of Barney's vocals from Season 3's version (Pitch -1 on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse) and Season 3's remastered version of the Season 2 shortened version (normal-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse) and kids' vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *This is another episode the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *In this video, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose". *Derek wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That!". *Bruno wears different clothes (a yellow shirt and blue jeans). *Cherie wears different clothes (a purple shirt and white shorts) and wavy hairstyle. *Tosha wears the same clothes in "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" and the same hairstyle in "May I Help You". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Wendy wears different clothes (a pink t-shirt and a blue pleated jean skirt) and bobcut hairstyle. *Tina wears the same clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo" and the same hairstyle in "Grandparents are Grand!". *Before the song It's a Beautiful Day starts, Barney comes to life, and asks the kids that it's a beautiful day. *After the song Let's Play Together, Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *This is the first time that Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *After the song Growing, Baby Bop, and BJ arrive to the school playground. First, they say "Hi, everybody!" and BJ says "What you doin'?". *When Baby Bop and BJ arrives from the school playground and says "Hi, everybody!", Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except for a mixed Baby Bop's 1991-1993 voice and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except BJ's "Hi everybody" was pitched down to -4 and they were mixed with Baby Bop 1993-1994 voice and BJ's 1994 voice. *When BJ says "What you doin'?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's 1994 voice. *First, when The Winkster pops up the hallway door part of the classroom, he yells "Surprise!". Next, Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster. Then, The Winkster runs into the classroom and steals the science videotape. *When Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) and "Sing a Song of Patrick" (when Patrick is scared by a book) (Pitch -1), Baby Bop's scream is a mix of Chuckie's screams from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is scared about the high-slide), except the last part is low-pitched and "Chuckie VS. The Potty (when Chuckie is flushed down the toilet), BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head) (Pitch -3), and "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops) (Pitch -4), Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +7 and slowed down, Derek's scream is a mix of SpongeBob screams from "The Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notice that the hash-slinging slasher is real) (Pitch -1) and "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs through the pit and runs all the way home) (Pitch -3), Bruno's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), Cherie's scream is a mix of Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear nightmare) (Pitch +5) and Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of the gorilla) (Pitch -1), Tosha's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sandbox), except it was pitched up to +1 and does sound like Tosha's scream, Michael's scream is a mix of Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick sees the maniac), except it was pitched up to +2, and Eric Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +4, Wendy's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7 and does sound like Wendy's scream, and Tina's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +4. *This video uses the same Michael and his voice from Having Tens of Fun!. *The end credit font is the same as Rock with Barney. *Filming for the home video began in January 12th, 1994. Released Dates *March 1, 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) *April 12, 1996 (Barney Home Video Version) *September 1, 1998 (Lyrick Studios Version) *February 1, 2000 (Lyrick Studios Version) *September 18, 2009 (Lionsgate Version) Previews 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) 1996 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Preview Of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview 1998 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1996-1997) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Suprise Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney In Outer Space Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) January 12th 2000 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) *Barney Home Video Logo (1996-) *Let's Play School Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (2000) *Barney & Friends Intro *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Walk Around the Block With Barney Preview *What A World We Share Preview *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1996-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) 2009 (Lionsgate Version) Opening * Closing *